Barney Home Video
Barney and the Backyard GangClassic Barney 1988 *''The Backyard Show'' 1989 *''Barney's Three Wishes'' *''A Day at the Beach'' 1990 *''Waiting for Santa'' *''Barney's Campfire Sing-Along'' *''Barney Goes to School'' 1991 *''Barney In Concert'' *''Rock with Barney'' ''Barney & Friends'' and other Barney videos 1992 *Barney's Birthday *Barney's Best Manners *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose *Barney's Home Sweet Homes *Down On Barney's Farm *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 1993 *Let's Pretend with Barney *Barney's Alphabet Zoo *Barney's Families Are Special 1994 *Barney Live In New York City *Barney's Imagination Island 1995 *Barney Songs *Barney Safety *Making New Friends *Riding In Barney's Car *Barney's All Aboard For Sharing 1996 *Barney's Talent Show *Barney's Fun & Games *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Barney's Once Upon A Time *Barney's Exercise Circus and Parade of Numbers *Barney's Sense-Sational Day 1997 *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Barney's Outdoor Fun aka Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney Good Day Good Night *Barney's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! *Barney It's Time For Counting *Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister *Barney's Colors And Shapes 1998 *Barney In Outer Space *Barney's Big Surprise *Barney's Halloween Party *My Party With Barney Starring your child (Personalized Video) *Barney's Great Adventure *Barney's First Adventures *A to Z with Barney 1999 *Sing and Dance with Barney *Barney What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Barney Let's Play School aka Barney's ABCs & 123s *Barney's Night Before Christmas *More Barney Songs 2000 *Barney's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm *Barney's Super Singing Circus *Come On Over To Barney's House *Be My Valentine Love Barney *Barney's Dino Dancin Tunes 2001 *Barney's Pajama Party *Barney's Musical Castle (Barney's Musical Castle Live!) *Barney Let's Go To The Zoo *Barney's You Can Be Anything 2002 *Barney's Beach Party *Barney's Round and Round We Go *Barney's Christmas Star 2003 *Barney Songs From the Park *Barney's Read with Me Dance with Me *Barney Best Manners *Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad 2004 *Barney Movin' and Grovin' *Barney Let's Pretend With Barney *Barney Now I Know My ABCs *Barney's Colorful World *Barney Ready Set Play 2005 *Barney Let's Go To The Farm *Barney Just Imagine *Barney Everyone Is Special *Barney The Land Of Make-Believe *Barney Can You Sing That Song 2006 *Barney Let's Go To The Beach (previously released as Barney's Beach Party) *Let's Make Music 2007 *Let's Go to the Firestation *Shake Your Dino Tail *Dino-Mite Birthday 2008 *Celebrating Around The World *Barney Animal ABC's *Barney Hi I'm Riff *Best of Barney (20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination) 2009 *Once Upon A Dino Tale *Top 20 Countdown *Let's Go on a Vacation Spanish language videos *El Castillo Musical De Barney ¡en vivo! (Barney's Musical Castle Live!) *Barney y Su Mundo de Colores ¡en VIVO! (Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) *La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage) *La Pijamada de Barney (Barney's Pajama Party) *El Maravilloso Mundo que Copartimos (Barney: What A World We Share) *El Super Circo de Barney (Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario (Walk Around the Block with Barney) *Es Divertido Transportarse (Round and Round We Go) *Barney Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches (Barney's Good Day Good Night) *Barney ¡en Vivo! en Nueva York (Barney Live! in New York City) *Barney en Concierto (Barney in Concert) *La Isla de la Imaginación (Imagination Island) *Zoologico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa (Alphabet Zoo/Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose) *Buenos Modales/Feliz Cumpleaños Barney (Barney's Best Manners/Barney's Birthday) *Colores y Formas (Colors and Shapes) *Esperando a Santa (Waiting for Santa) *En Concierto (In Concert) *Mas Canciones de Barney (More Barney Songs) *1-2-3-4- Estaciones (1-2-3-4 Seasons) *A Contar con Barney (It's Time for Counting) *De Paseo con Barney (Riding in Barney's Car) *Haciendo Nuevos Amigos (Making New Friends) *Una Sorpresa muy Especial (A Very Special Delivery) *Juguemos a Compartir (All Aboard for Sharing) *Una Magica Aventura Musical (Magical Musical Adventure) *El Show del Talento (Talent Show) *La Maravillosa Maquina de Juegos (Fun & Games) *Habia una vez (Once Upon a Time) *El Autobus Magico de Barney (Adventure Bus) Hebrew language videos (The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) *Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) *Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday Barney) *Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) *Colors (Treasure of Rainbow Beard) *Family Is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) *Eating Right (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) *Hands Up On The Head (Hop to It!) *Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup) *Barney Collection 1 *Barney Collection 2 *Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun) *Go For a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) *Voices from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest) *Sailing Magical Island (Ship Ahoy!) *Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) *I Love Bugs (I Just LOVE Bugs) *We Went out For a Walk (A-Camping We Will Go) *Barney's Farm (Down on Barney's Farm) See Also * List of Barney Stage Shows